


Curiosity

by kinktastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Emetophilia, LOTS OF CONSENT, M/M, Tears, they're just wild and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinktastrophe/pseuds/kinktastrophe
Summary: "You've got a really long dick you know, how was I not supposed to choke?" Hinata had frowned defensively after Kageyama had brought it up later."You use your hands too, idiot!"(Written for the kinkmemes, puke ahoy)





	Curiosity

Hinata had always been an enthusiastic cock sucker. The first time he had gone down on Kageyama, the orange haired boy had nearly given him a heart attack. He had gagged no less than seven times, saliva dripping down his chin as his fingers dug bruises into Kageyama's hips.

 

"You've got a really long dick you know, how was I not supposed to choke?" Hinata had frowned defensively after Kageyama had brought it up later.

 

"You use your hands too, idiot!"

 

"Whatever, you liked it, you shouldn't be the one complaining!" Both of their faces burned red at the subject, but neither willing to yield even in this.

 

"I just don't want to have to explain to your parents why you choked to death at my house, dumbass!"

 

\----

 

Kageyama had never really been interested in sex. It had just never been a real motivator in his life. He would jerk off when he didn't have time for a cold shower, but he would never chase pleasure like a lot of people his age. That didn't change when he and Hinata started dating. He liked Hinata though, he liked giving him pleasure, and seeing his little boyfriend chasing orgasms on his cock. And Hinata would, he was wild in the bedroom. He would bring up things that Kageyama had never heard of, nor wanted to try, and yet he was curious. So when Hinata tells him not to pull him off his dick when he's choking- but to push him down harder, well-

Kageyama was interested.

 

\----

 

"Please-" he rasped, lips slick, "-Tobio please-"

 

It seemed unreal, like someone else was conducting Kageyama's movements as he tightened his grip back in his boyfriend's hair and slowly pushed him back down on his cock. _Hinata wants this, he wants this_ , Kageyama chanted to himself as he held the smaller boy tight on his cock, air supply cut off, nose pressed against the dark patch of hair at his groin.

 

After a long moment, Hinata finally gagged, air rushing out of his nose in a huff causing Kageyama to almost let go. But Hinata's fist was still clenched around the ball, and he didn't want them to stop so Kageyama held him there, feeling for the first time pressure against his hands as Hinata tried to pull back. The taller boy simply pushed back, groaning as Hinata gagged again, coughed up more saliva that dripped wet down his chin. Tears rolled down his cheeks and finally Kageyama let go.

 

Hinata already looked wrecked, eyes red, tears, spit, and probably other fluids shone on his face as he coughed, gasping for air.

 

"-p-please-"

 

He sounded pathetic. He looked pathetic too, on his knees, crying, drooling. Kageyama was ready to cum on his face, but he grit his teeth and pushed Hinata back on his cock. This time he held his boyfriend's head in both hands, thrusting without mercy into Hinata's throat only to pull back out again. Kageyama had to really focus not to blow his load just yet, so he zeroed in on Hinata's right hand, clenched around the ball that was their 'safe word'. Hinata gagged again, a bit more violently this time and Kageyama wondered what it would take to make him drop it. What was Hinata's limit? Was he really enjoying this or was he just too fucking stubborn to press the emergency stop button.

 

Kageyama pressed his foot against Hinata's crotch and Hinata choked as he came in his pants.

 

 

Wow.

 

 

Kageyama pulled him off and let him catch his breath on the floor for a bit.

 

"-what the- hell- I wasn't- done-" Hinata's glare might have been more effective if there weren't tears in the way.

 

"You look disgusting. Come here and ride me." Kageyama deadpanned.

 

Hinata got to his feet shakily. "Where did you put the lube?" his voice rasped.

 

"Top drawer, hurry up."

 

 

Hinata wiped his face and sniffed, feeling strange about crying without being sad. He also felt a little queasy, but that made sense after gagging on his boyfriend's cock for 20 minutes.

 

He shed the rest of his clothes and straddled Kageyama back on his bed. Reaching back with slick fingers, he didn't bother to go slow, knowing his limits and liking the burn and stretch anyways. He pushed two fingers inside himself, grinding down on Kageyama's lap. The dark haired boy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Hinata smiled. He could tell Tobio was still a little hesitant about hurting Hinata. But they were both enjoying themselves greatly and Hinata still had things he wanted to try.

 

"-hey why do you still have that thing?" Kageyama spoke up, noticing the ball still clutched in Hinata's fist.

 

"Oh- because I want you to choke me again!" Hinata chirped, two knuckles deep in his own ass. "But with your hands this time."

 

Kageyama choked himself, on whatever reply he had prepared.

 

"I- I'm not sure if I can do that-" His face burned at Hinata's blunt manner. He tried to picture himself with his hands around Hinata's neck, squeezing and cutting off his air supply. It sounded kinda hot, but also dangerous. He felt like he should do more research on that before they-

 

"Kageyamaaaaaa-" Hinata groaned, interrupting his thoughts. "You don't have to actually choke meeeee (yet), just stick your fingers in my mouth or something! I like it, I like your hands." He ground down, bumping his erection against the taller boy's. He was getting hard again, it never took long.

 

"C'mon- I'm ready-" his slick fingers pulled around Kageyama's dick.

 

"Are those your butthole fingers, Hinata I'm going to fucking-"

 

"-it's going up my ass anyways, who cares!" Hinata yelled as he situated himself.

 

"Hinata-haaaa-" Instead of waiting for his boyfriend to yell at him, Hinata chose to push down on his cock, sinking down until he was fully impaled.

 

"Oh god Kageyama, why is your dick so biiiiiiig-" He whined, straining his inner muscles a little to get him in deeper.

 

"-you're just- too small-" Kageyama grit his teeth with a huff.

 

"Nnnoooo- you're too long, it hurts-" Hinata gasped, winding his arms around Kageyama's neck. The setter wondered if it did hurt him and it was just one of those weird things Hinata liked. Speaking of, Kageyama slid two fingers in the other boy's mouth, cutting off his speech with a wet moan. His tongue was warm and velvety against the pads of his fingers and Kageyama reached, until Hinata choked, snapping his hips down and gagging around Kageyama's long fingers.

 

He bounced in Kageyama's lap, feeling full, full on both ends. He found himself wishing he had two Kageyamas, then he could get really stuffed at both ends. Kageyama added another finger in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Everything felt so good in a kind of painful way. His stomach lurched as he gagged again, saliva pooling in his mouth, Kageyama's fingers pressing at the back of his throat. He moaned, moving his hips faster.

 

Tobio's cock was hitting something strange inside him, the angle wasn't quite right and it hurt, oh god it hurt so good-

 

 

Hinata clutched the ball tightly, pushing Kageyama down on his back so he could ride him harder. He made sure his lanky boyfriend could still reach his mouth, sucking happily on three of his fingers. Kageyama pushed his hand again and Hinata gagged, tightening around him.

It did feel good. He then noticed Hinata slowing down, his hips stuttering to a halt. Kageyama dropped his hand to Hinata's waist, watching his little boyfriend's dazed, tear streaked face flash with alarm. Then his whole body convulsed as he snapped up and vomited into his own cupped hands.

 

Warm liquid spilled past his palms and splattered into Kageyama's stomach. The taller boy's eyes widened, his hands moving automatically to Hinata's hips in alarm as the boy gagged again with a choked sob. More stinging liquid and another full body convulsion as Hinata's stomach purged it's contents and that was it.

 

 

Kageyama all but exploded in Hinata's ass, a shocked orgasm ripping through him even as the vile, sticky liquid cooled on his stomach.

 

 

After that they looked at each other for a long moment. Hinata took a clenched, trembling hand and held it out over the edge of Kageyama's bed. When he opened it, palm up, the ball was still there. He closed his hand again and Kageyama looked back to Hinata slowly.

 

 

Hinata was crying, shaking, probably mortified too. He was also still hard as a rock. He didn't drop the ball though. The room smelled like vomit, Kageyama's bed was filthy, and neither of them knew what to say. Slowly, Kageyama layed back down on his back.

 

 

Hinata had enjoyed that.

 

 

_Hinata is a freak_ , the taller boy mused, running a hand through the mess on his stomach and gripping Hinata's cock with it. Hinata choked, coughing with surprise as Kageyama took pleasure in the fact that this was the last thing his boyfriend expected him to do.

 

The setter watched in morbid fascination as Hinata started to move his hips again. His dirty hands were still hovering in the air like he didn't know what to do with them. Kageyama took his left hand by the wrist and held it to Hinata's mouth. The redhead whined, sliding his own fingers into his mouth until he convulsed again, more stomach bile splattering down straight onto Kageyama's chest. One twist of his hand at Hinata's weeping cock and he was done for, coming hard with a sob.

 

\---

 

 

An hour of cleanup and a bath later, they were sitting on Kageyama's stripped bed. Hinata was uncharacteristically quiet, so the other boy pulled him into his arms.

 

 

"...you know I'm not mad, right." Contrary to his words, the taller boy sounded very angry, but Hinata knew that was just his voice.

 

"...yeah."

 

"So... talk to me."

 

Hinata didn't know where to begin. His legs still felt shaky, his ass was sore, his throat burned. He had just puked all over his boyfriend and gotten off on it.

 

 

"That- that was- IT WAS AMAZING, KAGEYAMA!!- next time we should-"

 

"NEXT TIME?!"


End file.
